This invention relates to an adjustable steering column assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a means for transmitting energy from the steering column to an energy absorption means during an impact.
With steering columns which have a reach adjustable facility, i.e. a facility where the steering wheel can be adjusted towards and away from the driver for optimum comfort, there is also the need to ensure that, in a crash situation, energy transmitted through the steering column to an energy absorption system upon steering column collapse is transmitted satisfactorily. In other words, the reach adjustment means needs to remain locked, or substantially so, so that steering column collapse energy can be transmitted directly to the energy absorption means.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present adjustable steering column mechanisms. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.